Question: Solve for $x$. $\dfrac{4^{6}}{4^x}=4^0$ $x=$
When powers have the same base, $\dfrac{x^m}{x^n}=x^{m-n}$. Let's apply that rule to our equation, $\dfrac{4^{{6}}}{4^{x}}=4^{0}$. We can solve for ${x}$ with the equation, ${6}-{x} = 0$. $\begin{aligned} {6}-{x}&= 0 \\ {x} &= 6 \end{aligned}$ $x = 6$